Mein Liebe
by Bulecelup
Summary: Jerman tak mengetahui dengan persis kapan dia mulai menyukai pemuda bodoh nan ajaib itu, dan sejak kapan pula Italia menjadi benar-benar ‘lengket’ kepadanya? GermanyXN. Italy atau LudwigXFeliciano.


**Title: **Mein Liebe (_My Love_)

**Pair: **Jerman x Italia Utara/ Ludwig x Feliciano.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **Jerman tak mengetahui dengan persis kapan dia mulai menyukai pemuda bodoh nan ajaib itu, dan sejak kapan pula Italia menjadi benar-benar 'lengket' kepadanya? GermanyXN. Italy atau LudwigXFeliciano.

**© Hetalia Axis Powers **belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jerman tak mengetahui secara pasti sejak kapan Italia yang bodoh itu secara resmi telah tinggal bersamanya.

Dan dia juga tak mengetahui dengan pasti sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai pemuda bodoh nan ajaib itu.

"Ve~ Jermaaa~~n" Italia melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepada Jerman yang sedang membaca buku di ruang kerjanya, koleksi buku-buku milik Jerman sangatlah banyak, sampai-sampai semuanya tidak muat di dalam lemari buku dan harus di simpan di gudang persediaan. "Kau sudah membaca buku itu dari tadi~ ayo kerjakan hal yang lain~!"

Jerman menghela nafas, sambil melipat halaman buku yang sedang dia baca, menutupnya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Feliciano... kau tahu kalau besok akan di adakan pertemuan kembali, dan aku harus beker...."

"Kerja, kerja, dan kerja~ apakah kau tak pernah merasa capek, Jermaa~n?" Italia menarik-narik lengan baju Jerman, menyuruhnya untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Dan aku merasa kesepian karena kau terlalu sibuk membaca buku-buku itu~"

Italia mulai menunjukan muka '_memelas'_nya, kedua pipinya berwarna pink tipis. Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibir Jerman, wajah imut itu selalu bisa membuatnya '_kalah' _dengan seketika.

"Itu memang sudah menjadi pekerjaanku, karena aku tak bisa mengharapkan orang lain untuk melakuka..." sebelum Jerman dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Italia langsung berteriak-teriak memutusnya.

"Tidak adil~! Jerman selalu bekerja, dan menghiraukanku! Aku tidak suka~" Italia langsung melipat tangannya ke dada, dan bergerak menjauhi Jerman yang masih duduk terpaku di meja kerjanya. Pemuda Italian itu menghilang dari ruangan dengan seketika.

Jerman langsung menghela nafas dalam-dalam, Italia... Feliciano... selalu saja bersikap manja, kapankah pemuda itu akan bersikap dewasa, seperti kakaknya, Romano atau Italia Selatan? (_yah, dengan tidak bersikap jutek mampus dan mengatai seseorang maniak kentang dan makan peluru mentah tentunya._)

Dengan seketika rasa bersalah langsung menghinggapi pemuda bertubuh besar itu, dia jadi merasa bersalah karena (_lagi-lagi_) dia membuat Italia cemberut.

Maka dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, Jerman beranjak dari tempat dia duduk dan pergi keluar ruangan, mengikuti jejak Italia.

Biasanya kalau pemuda bego itu '_Kesal'_nya lagi kumat, dia akan duduk di pojok Sofa ruang tengah dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang aneh dan nggak nyambung pula. Namun kali ini dia tak ada...

"Feliciano?" Jerman memanggil nama pemuda itu, namun tak ada jawaban maupun respon. Apakah Italia pergi dari rumahnya karena merasa kesal telah dia cueki habis-habisan dari pagi hingga siang?

Kini Jerman merasa khawatir, dia takut Italia kembali tertangkap pasukan sekutu! Tapi sebenarnya hal itu bukan masalah, karena kurang dari 24 jam mereka akan mengembalikannya kembali dalam bentuk paket dengan kata-kata makian terpampang di atas kotak paketnya.

Namun bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Feliciano!" Jerman membuka pintu depan dan pergi keluar untuk mencarinya, dia meneriakan namanya, tapi sekali lagi tak ada jawaban... jadi... Italia benar-benar pergi ya? Pergi meninggalkan Jerman dengan sikap seriusnya yang kadang-kadang berlebihan itu.

Jerman...Ludwig, jadi merasa bersalah sendiri, seharusnya dia tak bersikap terlalu keras kepada bocah bodoh itu... dan sebenarnya, dia merasa sangat kesepian jika Feliciano tak ada di sampingnya, tidak ada yang menganggu pekerjaannya, tidak ada yang membuat pasta untuknya, tidak ada yang menyanyikan lagu pujian aneh tentang dirinya (_yang lebih terdengar seperti mencemooh, bukan memuji_)dan yang paling penting... tak ada tawa maupun keceriaan Italia...

Secara tak langsung, Italia telah menjadi bagian penting dari kehidupannya yang membosankan, bocah bodoh itu seperti kepingan _puzzle _yang melengkapi seluruh papan _puzzle _raksasa di dalam kehidupannya.

"Hhh...kurasa dia telah pergi pulang sekarang..." ucap Jerman dengan berat hati, tadinya dia mau kembali masuk kedalam rumah sebelum...

BRUK!!

ada sesuatu terjatuh dengan keras sekali, dan Jerman tak perlu buku pintar untuk tahu benda... atau _siapakah_ yang baru saja terjatuh dengan keras itu.

"Ve~!" Italia meringis, dia terkapar di tanah sambil memegang segengam bunga Matahari tinggi yang entah dia dapatkan darimana.

Kedua mata Jerman langsung terbalak ketika melihat Italia terkapar di tanah. "Feliciano!" dengan cepat dia menarik Italia untuk duduk dan membersihkan serpihan tanah yang mengotori seragamnya.

Jerman sedikit menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Italia lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau bisa terjatuh!?" Jerman langsung memberikannya pertanyaan beruntun, sementara Italia menatapnya dengan wajah datar, sebelum sebuah senyuman tertarik dari pinggir bibirnya.

"Ini untukmu, Ludwig~" Italia langsung menyodorkan beberapa buah bunga Matahari segar nan tinggi ke hadapan Jerman.

"A...apa?" sang comrade _Deutschland _tak mengerti apa maksudnya Italia, Italia menyuruhnya untuk membuka tangannya dan dia memberikan bunga matahari cantik itu kepadanya.

Feliciano tersenyum kembali. "Ve~ Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"E...eh... uh... ya... iya..." Jerman mendadak jadi kehilangan kata-katanya, saat melihat Italia tersenyum bahagia di hadapannya. Dia sangat menyukai senyuman pemuda maniak Pasta itu...

"Syukurlah~ karena aku berharap dengan memberikanmu Bunga itu kau akan mau melihatku lagi~ tidak melihat buku-buku membosankan itu lagi~" ucap Italia sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Alasan yang sungguh terdengar sangat bodoh, namun sekaligus terdengar yang paling masuk akal...

Ludwig dengan lembut mengusap wajah Italia, membaringkan bunga matahari cantik itu di sebelah tangannya yang kosong. "Terima kasih, Feliciano. Maaf tadi aku mencuekimu, padahal maksudku bukan seperti itu..." bisik pemuda itu.

Italia mengangguk, dia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Jerman. "Ve~ Tak apa, Ludwig~~ kau terlihat panik tadi, mengapa?" Tanya Feliciano.

Di pipi Ludwig terdapat sepuhan-pink, wajahnya memerah. "Ti...tidak, aku hanya khawatir...kau pergi, dan mungkin..." kata-katanya jadi berantakan.

"Tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sisi Ludwig~?" Italia menimpali perkataan Jerman yang belum rampung dia ucapkan.

Jerman langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, merasa malu karena Italia sudah mengetahui apa yang mau dia katakan duluan.

"Ludwig~" Italia mendesakan kepalanya ke bawah leher Jerman, seperti anak kucing bermanja-manja kepada tuanya. "Aku akan selalu berada disini~ menemani Ludwig~ bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin menjadi temanmu?"

Perkataan Italia membuat Ludwig jadi tertawa sendiri, bocah bodoh ini begitu polos... dia merangkul tubuh Italia, dan mencoba untuk membawanya masuk kedalam bersama dengan bunga matahari segar yang baru saja dia dapatkan sebagai '_hadiah kejutan._'

Tak ada buku yang dapat menjelaskan mengapa Ludwig bisa jatuh hati kepada Feliciano, mungkin hal itu memang tak pernah, dan tak akan pernah bisa untuk di jelaskan di dalam buku milik Ludwig.

Mungkin hal itu adalah sebuah misteri.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Light of Love, **_**by: Yoko Kanna.**_)

**MATTGASM: ***_Melihat panel di bawah jendela title cerita dan fandom...*_ _Mein... Mein 100 Märchen_!! Aku tak menyangkanya, sudah bikin 100 fic saja yaa? xDDD kya! My first Hetalia Axis Powers fic... maaf kalau jelek yaa :DDD saia sukaaa _Germany/Ludwig~_ _kakkoi~ _x3 thanks for reading, minna-san!

**LastQuotes**: _"Mein Liebe"?_ terdengar tak asing yaa? Apakah ada yang sadar, ataukah ada yang sadar pernah saia/HARLOW panggil "_Liebe"? _mungkin tidak, mungkin sudah luuuupa. :3 *_di gempeleng pake papan penggorengan*_


End file.
